wildfirestwinfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildfire's Twin
Wildfire's Twin is about a girl named Fierina Flameton who lives in the Terrenian Islands and is written in her perspective. Check it out! Sypnosis In the Fire Tribe of the Terrenian Islands, Rina Flameton was raised to have Fire in her blood. She’s a disgrace, an embarrassment. A living shadow behind her outshining sister. All this time, she steeled herself: “I’m a late bloomer, that’s all.” She activates the Water Talent, destroying her family’s pride. Shattering her resolve. Failure. The queen chooses her, her best friend Galen, and two other students to rescue 200 abducted children. Why her? What does she have to offer? Why did the queen assign the odd-one-out, the defect from the Fire Tribe, to this daunting task? Rina takes the challenge to prove her worth-to herself or to the other Terrenians, she doesn’t know. This time, she tells herself: “In and out, quick as a snap.” What she finds instead is unfathomable. A facility with an evil, d espicable secret. The Boss. He’s ruthless, indifferent, eager to rob the lives and childhood of 200 children to get what he wants. He conceals himself, orchestrating destruction and chaos from behind the scenes. After all, he has expendable kidnappers to use as scapegoats. Rina and Galen know that if they don’t rescue their tribemates, their friends will die. Rina knows that one misplaced step could lead to her own downfall. Her heart is torn between winning the fight outside or the battle within. Duty calls. Her heart rages. What is a shadow supposed to do? It’s not time for her to step into the light yet, is it? Dedication This book is dedicated to my beloved Mommy and Daddy. Thank you for helping me out and always caring for me, near and far. And for helping me whenever I need it! I love you!! :) Introduction The Introduction features Rina Flameton explaining to the readers about the Terrenial Islands, Talents, and how they worked. Plot The story starts with Rina in school in the training room in Activations class, watching a girl-her sister-activate. When she tries to activate, it doesn't work, and after school she meets her best friend Galen Maelstrom and talks to him about Activations. They go home and Rina tells the audience that they also had school on Saturdays. When Rina and Mira get home, their parents celebrate over Mira's activation. For the next two weeks, Rina had one false alarm of activating, which was actually just a really big sneeze. She then describes her and Mira, their differences and similarites and their history. After the two weeks, the semenster is over, and Rina's activation's teacher switch to Mr. Rumble, which she proclaims is the best teacher ever, since he makes learning fun. Galen gets a schedule change, and has Activations with Rina, which they are both happy about. Mr. Rumble calls them up and teaches them to activate, When they do, Rina tries to attack the students because of the pitying looks and criticising comments, but Galen stops her, and she burns him instead. Mr. Rumble then intterupts the fight with a thunder clap, and they both fall unconsious. When the two wake up, Mr. Rumble explains what happened and gives them their Snapdragon Crests and their original Crests. He also says that they are Bonds , and explains what Bonds are. Unfortunately, Rina activated Water, and has the title Tsunami, even though she is from the Fire Tribe. She freaks out and goes out of the school, and sees Elece on the way back. When she explains to her parents about the activation, they turn on her and she flees to her room. The next morning, she leaves in the crack of dawn and goes to the school and rests on Apple. She meets up with Galen and goes with him to Tactics class. Mr. Stone teaches them how to control their Talent. After that class, Rina goes to history, where the class learns from Ms. Rivera about the Terrenian's history. She finds out that their Talents is passed by DNA, first injected by the Mainlanders of the chemicals LFE, WE, E2, LE2, and LWE, but she still wonders how she got Water. After school, when she goes back home, her parents kick her out of the house, but Mira uses her marbles toe get Rina's attention and has a talk with her, before giving her away. She escapes to the school and falls asleep on Apple. The next morning, Galen meets up with her and she starts bouncing him to school on water cushions. At math, Queen Universa announces that they have visitors, and states that everyone will not use their Talents, also that school is dissmissed. Rina and Galen talk for a while outside school about the visitors, then Rina goes to the library to read about the Water Talent. She then goes to the beach to practice her Talent with Galen and succeeds in levitating him a bit. The next morning, at the crack of dawn, Rina wakes up thanks to Galen, who sneaked out of his house. He shows his Snapdragon Crest and how it turned into a silver bow. Rina then discovers that her Snapdragon Crest turns into a sword. Rina goes to history class and suddenly the alarm rings, and three guys kidnap ten kids from their class. Rina takes the list of kids kidnapped and sends it to the head office, where she discover that ten kids from each class has been kidnapped, making it two hundred kids in total. She then is told to go to the Royal Island, and sits in the council with Galen, Derrik, and Elece. Queen Universa announces that she picked them four to go rescue the kidnapped kids, though many, including them, protest, they eventually give in. Queen Universa takes them to another room for more details of the mission. She then tells them to meet her in the morning at the island. The four go to the Beast, Elece's tree, and introduces themselves and tell each other some secrets. Rina spends the night in the Beast with Elece. The next morning, Queen Universa gives them suppplies and Rina, Galen, and Derrik allow her to communicate telepathically with them. They then travel to the Mainland on sea animals in a day and started to cross the land the next day, but in the middle, they were ambushed and Galen and Derrik are caught. Elece saves them, though. They then find that they have bracelets on themselves, with four charms of each of their Crests on it, which allows them to communicate telepathically. They decided to call it Ties. For the next five days, they snuck from port to port, and the last day they got carried in crates full of LFE, WE, E2, LE2, and LWE vials and Elece was seperated from them. Rina, Galen, and Derrik arrived in a building and decided to investigate. They hide in a lab as three guys, the same ones who kidnapped the kids in Rina's class, come in with crates full of liquids. Suddenly, Elece bursts out from one of the boxes, scaring the three men before dashing off and disappearing. One of them goes after Elece while the other two report it to the Boss. Rina, Galen, and Derrik come out of their hiding spot and bumps into Emily, a Mainlander, who gives her a map of the place and says that she wants to help them, and leads them to the cells of kids, meeting up with Elece on the way. But, when they reach the cells, the kids inside don't trust Emily and don't want to go out. They go to another room and find more kids, and the rest of the kids say that there are five more in the lab. Rina goes into the lab but gets caught, but Enzo think that she is Mira, who is one of the five kids, although Elias protests that she was the sister, and throws her into a cell. They both go out, and Rina has a conversation about the testing with the other five. Callan, Kodiak, Thora, Sirocca, and Mira. Rina talks telepathically with Queen Universa and Queen Universa admits that she did tell the Mainlanders about their Talents. Rina, angry, yells it out to the others, but doesn't realize that Elias was also in the room, who then decides to have the kids tested for telepathic communication. After Elias goes out, Elece, Derrik, Galen, Emily, and another guy, who is Emily's brother, Andy, comes to rescue them, and turns out that Elece and Thora are sisters. Andy goes to intercept Elias, but when the other five come out, they try to attack Emily, who somehow protects herself with a amber light. They decide to figure it out later and try to get out, but guards injected with Terrenian powers and a strange man blocks them. They all begin to fight, except for Emily and Andy. When Galen divebombs the strange man, he says that Emily and Andy are his children. Everyone falters, and the guards start winning for a while, but the Terrenian kids quickly find a strategy to overcome the guards. The strange man, Mr. Business, tells them to stop otherwise the other 195 kids will be harmed. Rina agrees to him and tells him to let all of them go if he will only test her. Everyone protests, then Elece cuts in and adds that she, Galen, and Derrik will too, if he lets the other five go free. Mr. Business accepts, and takes them and his children to the labs, after Rina whispers to Sirocca to rescue the rest of the kids. Mr. Business and Elias operates on the four kids at once, and Elias gets into Rina's head and communicates with Queen Universa, making Rina think that they have some sort of love relationship. She then, with Galen, blacks out. When Rina wakes up, Elece tells her that she broke Mr. Business's eardrums when he told her to talk to the queen. Galen woke up, but Derrik was pale and barely breathing. Elias walks in, saying that he is like that probably because he was younger. A guard bursts in and says that the Potentials (Callan, Kodiak, Mira, Thora, Sirocca) had released the rest of the kids. Afterwards, Andy and Emily come in, knock Elias out, and relases them. They meet up with the Potentials, and Andy and Emily take them to their house to stay in until it's safe. Emily somehow heals Derrik and he wakes up. They then head towards a Terrenian Tunnel leading to the Terrenian Islands, but the Boss, Aura Ivoria, stops them, along with Mr. Business. Guards come down and start fighting, but the Terrenian kids fight back, and soon win the fight, partially because the guards did not wear armor. Rina begins to confront Aura, who shoots her arm instead with a gun. More guards with heavy armor flood in and take them into custody. Suddenly, Mr. Rumble and Elias break them out and get them through the Tunnel, along with Emily and Andy, with Kodiak and Callan destroying it afterwards. Rina blacks out. When Rina wakes up, she has a conversation with her friends, then Queen Universa, Elias, and Mr. Rumble comes in, Galen says that he contacted Mr. Rumble's phone number, which he got after they activated. Queen Universa explains that she had sent them to find her successor, that Elias is her brother, and the way the Terrenian Queen works, that the Terrenian Queen is always a Mainlander. It was Aura, Universa's former best friend, who discovered the process. So, Emily is supposed to be the next Queen. She then goes back to her Castle, and Mira starts accusing Rina, and says that she has nothing to thank her for. Rina knocks Mira down with a scream. The two begin fighting, but because Rina has a bad arm, she blacks out yet again. When Rina wakes up again, her friends explain to her what happened, and that Callan attacked Mira for doing that. Rina decides to go to sleep and sleeps for two days straight. She wakes up and starts eating while her friends come in and she explains her relationship between her and Mira. Kodiak then launches into a full-on description on what happened when Callan attacked Mira, making Callan very uncomfortable. Rina then drives them out of the room execpt for Sirocca since she needed to wash up. Rina meets up with her friends and go to the Castle, where Queen Universa takes them to the Onyx Garden and tells them to meet her at the Pearl Fountain and disappears. Rina then meets a Pixie, Zinnia, and her friends find their pixies as well. Zinnia take them to her queen's castle. Queen Amaryllis introduces herself and asks Zinnia and the other pixies to take them to the Pearl Fountain, and Zinnia shrieks that she has a Link to Rina. The other pixies also have a Link to Elece, Galen, Derrik, Callan, Kodiak, Thora, Sirocca, Emily, and Andy. Zinnia takes them to the Pearl Fountain, where Queen Universa meets them. She then states that Emily has to pass the test by finding the three Ores of Power, and she can only do it with her pixie, Tawny. The others are ushered to the viewing room, and they see Emily in a cave, and Tawny finds one of the Ores. Emily sees that the ore has a greenish tinge to it, and they rush off the the Emerald Plains, where they meet Brownies and Kelpies, who decides to trust her and brings her the second ore. Emily sees that the Ores have a gray light on it, and Tawny leads her to the Obsidian Caves. Unfortunately, they get trapped in the cave as there is a cave in, and Emily is claustrophobic. Andy starts yelling at Queen Universa. Tawny then senses that Emily has Light Talent, and Cyan, Andy's pixie, confirms this saying that Andy also has Light Talent. Emily uses light to push away to rocks, and finds the third Ore on a pile of rocks. She goes back to the Pearl Fountain, and Queen Universa states that she passed. Queen Universa then announces to them that they have an assembly tonight at the school. Rina goes to Thingamabobs to buy a dress and sees her mother and Mira. Her mother says that she had proven herself worthy and invites her to come back home with them. Rina denies it, saying that she will come home tonight but had other things to do first. She and Zinnia then go to Beast, where Zinnia moves the tree to help Rina 'climb' up. Rina changes and they go to the beach in order for Zinnia to do Rina's hair. At night, Rina meets up with her friends, and they begin discussing about their pixies. Mira appears and cuts in, then goes to Callan and apologized to Callan and invites a friendship, but Callan denies it and walks away. Mira screams at Rina at how she had gotten Callan to like her, then stomps away crying. Rina goes to Callan to talk about it, then a butler escorts them to the VIP section of the assembly, along with Elece, Galen, Derrick, and the other 199 kids. Queen Universa introduces Rina, Galen, Derrik, and Elece to the crowd, but they critisize them, saying that their only children and that adults would have brought back their kids faster. The four, enraged by this, demonstrate their power, shocking the crowd into believing them. Queen Universa then introduces Emily and Andy as the new Queen and adviosr, and everyone cheers. Queen Universa and Elias then apologize that they were the ones that set up the kidnapping, and the Elias was forced to work for the Mainlanders. They then all raise their glasses to 'a new beginning'. At the end, Rina goes to Derrik to celebrate his birthday. Epilogue Back on the Mainland... Aura Ivoria complains about how much work she had to do to get the Talent formulas and rants about her origins. She then orders Mr. Business to pack her things and sail to the Terrenian Islands, saying that Fierina Flameton would want to know why she has Water anyways. Characters Protoganists *Fierina Flameton *Galen Maelstrom *Derrik Jayson *Elece Cracklen *Callen Cragmire *Kodiak *Thora *Sirrocca *Emily Carters *Andy Carters *Queen Universa Antagonists Major *Aura Ivoria *Mr. Business *Enzo Minor *Flamira Flameton *Fia Flameton *Lionel Flameton *Elias (Formerly) Supporting *Ms. Heath *Mr. Rumble *Mr. Stone *Ms. Rivera *Mr. Woodren *Mr. Leafstern *Mrs. Leafstern *Flora Trivia *Even though in the book Rina's hair color is described to be different than her sister's, on the cover they have the same hair color. *On page 21 of the paperback version, Mr. Rumble's name was typed as Mr. Rumbles *On page 426 of the paperback version, one line was typed twice. Category:Books